Hablando de postres
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Nunca en toda tu vida te habías dejado someter o intimidar por nadie y mucho menos por un hombre. Pero el hecho de que cierto chico rubio consiguiera mandar toda esa determinación a la basura era, precisamente, ridículo... GinoxLector.


¡Segundo fic! ¡Por fin después de un siglo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Code Geass** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso cuarteto **CLAMP** y el estudio **Sunrise**. Así que yo solo los uso para darle vuelo a mi retorcida y pervertida imaginación :3

* * *

><p><strong>~ * ~ "<strong>_**Hablando de postres" **_** ~ * ~**

* * *

><p><em>Aquello era ridículo.<em>

Nunca en toda tu vida te habías dejado someter o intimidar por nadie y mucho menos por un hombre. Formaba parte de tu naturaleza y estabas orgullosa de ello porque te había llevado a ocupar el prestigiado puesto de Knight of Five a tus escasos 16 años.

Pero el hecho de que cierto chico rubio consiguiera mandar toda esa determinación a la basura era, precisamente, _ridículo_ y te molestaba de sobremanera.

Por eso estabas ahí, en la segunda sala de prácticas del tercer piso, teniendo un duelo de espadas con él solo para demostrar que tu determinación podía más que su "cara bonita". Sin embargo, para tu frustración, el resultado no era precisamente el que esperabas...

"_Clanc, clanc, clanc, clanc__"_

Por enésima vez, tu espada se encontró con la de Gino quien, sin mayor esfuerzo, la mandó a volar para que terminara encajándose en el suelo de madera mientras tu espalda se estrellaba aparatosamente contra la pared, dejándote sin aire.

—Vamos, chérie*. No me digas que ya estas cansada. Aun falta el postre de esta noche—una sonrisa insidiosa surca sus labios y sus hermosos ojos azules te miran, traviesos.

La hoja de su espada, fría y filosa se encuentra contra tu garganta sin que puedas hacer nada, pues tus manos las mantiene sujetas por arriba de tu cabeza.

Le miras de mala gana con la ira anudándote el estomago, pero antes de que puedas abrir la boca para reclamarle él se inclina sobre ti, acercando sus labios a tu oído.

—Y te prometo que será "mucho" mejor que el de anoche. Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría enseñarte—te susurra con voz de terciopelo y desliza su nariz por tu cuello, haciéndote cosquillas con el roce.

Es en ese punto donde piensas en mandar todo al diablo, pero tu orgullo no te permitía concebir que tu mente se convirtiera en un colador cuando te miraba, sonreía o tocaba de aquella forma que lo único que te daba ganas era de arrastrarlo a la primera habitación que encontraran disponible y...

_No. No le ibas a dar el gusto de verte sucumbir. _

En un movimiento inesperado, empleaste tu pie para barrerlo y mandarle de espaldas al suelo, logrando zafarte de su agarre y arrebatarle su espada. Luego te lanzaste contra él recuperando en el camino tu espada perdida. Te sentaste a horcajadas sobre su estómago e inmovilizaste sus brazos apoyando sobre ellos tus rodillas mientras cruzabas ambas espadas sobre su garganta.

—Parece ser que es usted quien está cansado, _Lord Weinberg_—te burlas—Quizá debería saltarse el postre de hoy o no probarlo tan seguido porque puede ser demasiado para usted. Creo que debería contemplar la idea de ofrecerlo a alguien más como...no sé...¿Suzaku?

Gino enarcó una ceja y sus ojos se endurecen.

—No lo creo—sentenció con expresión seria pero divertida—O ¿Es que acaso quieres que corra a los brazos de la piloto del Guren?

_Oh, si. Sabia que eso te irritaba._

La sonrisa de tu rostro se crispó por unos segundos cuando recordaste aquella pelirroja, as de los Black Knights con la que Gino no dejaba de coquetear en la fiesta de compromiso de Odysseuss y que tenia un tamaño de busto tan absurdo, que solo podía ser comparado con la voluptuosa delantera de Dorothea Ernest y ¡ti te hacia ver ridículamente plana!

_Hubiera sido mejor para Gino no decir nada._

—Haz lo que quieras—sonríes ampliamente y te inclinas sobre él con deliberada lentitud, apartando con el mismo ritmo las espadas que lo amenazaban—Aunque ¿A mi quién me lo va a impedir, _Gino_?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, atrapas sus labios con los tuyos y su respuesta no se hace esperar. Cruelmente marcas un ritmo demasiado lento y desesperante con el que consigues desquiciarlo y que gruñidos molestos broten de su pecho al ver que no obtiene lo que desea.

_"Dulce venganza", piensas._

¿Que mejor manera de torturarle que no dándole lo que quiere?

Y pensabas hacer mucho más que eso. Pero, no logras mantener el control. Gino liberó sus brazos, te envolvió por la cintura y te tomó de la nuca para profundizar el beso, apremiando el ritmo que deseaba. Luego su boca comenzó a descender poco a poco por tu cuello, arrancándote más de un suspiro al tanto que sus manos comenzaron a viajar por tu espalda, tu cintura, tus caderas y tus manos se aferraban a los mangos de las espadas, tratando de hallar autocontrol y no sucumbir.

No ahora. No ahí donde cualquiera podría verlos.

Aunque ¿Que sentido tenia preocuparse por eso ahora?

Su relación era un secreto a voces del cual todos sabían pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Incluso el respetado Knight of One se hacia de la vista gorda a pesar de haberlos descubierto más de una vez en situaciones poco decorosas y manteniendo todo el temple del mundo les decía un disimulado: "Cierren la puerta con llave" antes de retirarse.

_Maldición. No era por eso. Era __cuestión__ de orgullo._

Oportunamente, escuchaste las puertas automáticas de la sala deslizarse. De reojo observas que Anya y Suzaku están han entrado a la sala y decides que es hora de terminar.

Inesperadamente te alejas de Gino y clavas las espadas a cada lado de su cabeza solo a unos cuantos centímetros, observando su cara llena de confusión.

—Fin de la practica—le anuncias con burla—Será mejor que descanses si quieres que el postre de esta noche no te llene tan rápido.

Por ultimo le dedicas una sonrisa inocente y en un fluido movimiento te pones de pie y das media vuelta, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

—Buenas tardes, Suzaku. Anya—les saludas pasando a su lado, acomodando tu uniforme y alisando tu cabello.

—Buenas tardes—Suzaku te devuelve el saludo, un poco incomodo por haber interrumpido.

Anya, solo asiente distraída en su "Blogueo" del día.

—¿Postre?—Suzaku enarca ambas cejas, interrogante.

Gino te sonríe desde su lugar con cara de bobo y un brillo de fascinación en sus ojos. Lo vuelves loco. Tanto o más de lo que él a ti.

En cuanto a la pelirroja...

Bien. Estaba consciente de que te las cobrarías y muy caro, porque no eras "postre" de segunda mesa de nadie. Pero a él le gustaba enfurecerte. Las reconciliaciones siempre era los más "interesante".

* * *

><p>*Chérie: Cariño.<p>

**N.A. **

Déjenme contarles que este fic salió mientras trataba de escribir uno de Pandora Hearts (?) y comía un pay de limón (0-0). Lo sé, extraño pero así es la vida o más bien así soy yo =).

Con respecto al titulo tan peculiar dije: "Bueno si están hablando de postres pues...hablemos de postres" jajajaja.

En fin, este fic va dedicado a todas las fans del simpático rubio Round y en especial a todas aquellas personas que me alegran la vida con sus fics! Ustedes me inspiran!

Espero que les haya gustado y de ser así háganme feliz dejando un Review. ¿Si?

Nos vemos pronto!

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx**


End file.
